Mega Man X Chaos
by Gardian X
Summary: Sequel to Mega Man X Vengeance 'He has become powerful… Too powerful… His friends and love are his strength…' 'we need to stop the vendetta that the MHRB has against Blitzkrieg' 'How many died from that insanity' Finally Finished. 3400 plus hits
1. Prolouge

Mega Man X Chaos

Prologue

Darkness Rising

"He has become powerful… Too powerful… His friends and love are his strength…"

"I agree. We must weaken him so our master has a better chance of his ultimate plan to be achieved. We will not allow our master to be harmed. We must target his weaknesses and then destroy him."

"What are his weaknesses? I think that he may be invincible…"

What the weaknesses were was never revealed. A saber flashed and the trio was dead.

The white armored warrior looked at them with a cold glare. They tried to kill his friend. After he had been saved by X he had wandered the world and kept the peace so X and the others could rest. However, after the most recent experience he might need to see X again……..Would X ever be able to rest?

MEGA MAN X VENGEANCE DID NOT SOLVE IT ALL AND HOPEFULLY MEGA MAN X CHAOS WILL REVEAL MUCH MORE... SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 1

Peace

"Alia I was such an idiot. I should have told you much sooner… Tell you what why don't we- just the two of us go somewhere?"

"I like the idea X." the blonde haired Reploid noted.

"So when and where?" X asked her.

"I think that you know more about the world than I do X. You should find the location and I will set the date."

The couple was sitting beside each other on the couch. Alia was leaning against X slightly. X had changed a great deal since last year. He wore his simple blue armor but, his eyes had taken on a hue of joy that had never been there before. His battle hardened spirit had been soothed and allowed to soften to those he cared about. He felt complete.

Zero was walking outside the Blitzkrieg base. They had expanded recently into a new building. It had been built outside of the city in a nearly impossible location. It sat in a region that had demanded that the supplies be brought up by hand. Because of the secrecy that was necessary the team had to build it themselves. Zero had been mad when he had learned that they were to build it instead of mecs. Thankfully, X had been kind to the work crew. He had let them take their time.

"Zero?" A female's voice called to him.  
He turned. Iris stood nearly twenty feet from him and her long brown hair flapped in the wind.

"What is it Iris?" He asked her.

"You want to come in and do something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Talk or something. It is just that I cannot stand the silence… I am tired of being alone."

"What? I usually see you at least three hours a day."

"I know but, I…"

"Ahh… Iris go wait for me in the deployment room. I will be down as soon as possible."

(Moments Later)

"X may I speak with you?" Zero asked when he entered the room where X and Alia where.

"What is it?" X asked.

"Iris needs some time outside of our normal home. Would you mind if I leave for a while?"

"Zero do you need to ask? Go on get out of here." X smiled.

"The thing I actually wanted to ask is if I could use the Hover Trans."

"…You don't need to ask Zero just check it out and go on."

"Thanks."

(Ten Months Ago)

"It looks like that we didn't need to help X and Alia get together…" Axl sighed.

"At least they are together." Palette smirked.

"Quite." Axl said acting like a British gentlemen.

Palette and Axl began to laugh.

(Present)

Axl and Palette were walking together in the city nearest the base. They loved the fact that it was peaceful. For once in Axl's life he was able to leave his base of operations in peace. He had never been better.

The white armored warrior attacked another base. His most recent strike at the enemy had been difficult. The only reason that he had not contacted X was that this base had a nuclear weapons production facility and weapons of mass destruction stored there. He had to stop the launch before he contacted X…

NUKES!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS THE WHITE ARMORED WARRIOR? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

THOSE WHO ROCK BECAUSE THEY HAVE REVIEWED: EPION, AND MEGA4LIFE


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man X Chaos  
Chapter 2

Army of One

He slashed through the wall. On the other side he met twenty special operation mavericks. The area had a constant red glow from the alarm lights. The sirens wailed continually.

"He is here!" The maverick leader shouted.

The mavericks looked scared. The white armored warrior's saber was glowing a bright green and his plasma cannon also was glowing and giving off a faint sound that echoed from its charged power. A few moments later all of the mavericks were destroyed.

His face plate covered his entire face. It lead to the enemy becoming terrified of the 'white demon'. The images that he had inspired had begun to spread. Mavericks would speak of the 'fourth destroyer' as the one who would ambush and obliterate them without any warning. They feared four individuals alone.

"This is not going to be easy…"

"Zero thank you." Iris said as they traveled towards their destination.

They had settled to go to a mountain range not far away. The mountains were said to be beautiful in March so away they went.

"It isn't a problem Iris." Zero shrugged.

Iris rolled her eyes. Zero never could accept any gratitude at all.

"We are here Iris."

X smiled at Alia. She was sitting at her computer and staring at the monitor with a small frown. He loved watching her in action. Even, if he usually never got to watch her because, when she was working she was his primary navigator. It made it all the more enjoyable to watch her when these occasions did arise.

"What are you doing Alia?"

"Looking at various hotels in the region. There are way too many hotels…"

"How many five stars?" X asked curiously

"Seven…" Alia replied quickly while she scanned the screen.

"Does it matter Alia? Just choose the Five Star you like the best."

"X! That is much too expensive!"

"Alia don't argue with me please. I make ten times more than I spend every day thanks to the financial system I have set up."

"We spend very little X." Alia countered.

"Alia that isn't true. I am the one buying the supplies and I know how much we need in times of peace and in times of war… At our maximum running cost we still make far more that we can spend. We have enough Alia don't worry."

"Alright X I trust you." Alia smiled at X.

"Well I think that we have stretched our legs enough Palette. You got what you came for?"

"Yes I did and you?"

"Naturally."

"Well the base will be quiet I bet." Palette noted suddenly.

"Oh. Why?"

"X will have probably asked Alia to come with him on a trip and Iris has been feeling moody so Zero will likely offer to take her to some mountain range so she will get back on her feet. Layer is on vacation and won't be back for another month. See Axl?"

"Oh."

"You and your 'oh's…. Ahh well lets go back."

"I need to try out this new gear anyways." Axl agreed.

"All forces prepare for nuclear launch. Missile launch in twenty minutes." A voice announced.

The white armored warrior growled as he dashed towards the launch control room. He somehow knew that they were going to target the city were Blitzkrieg was last known to reside. He did not know if they had moved or not but, the destruction of that city would not be a good thing. Especially by nukes. In fact it might make the world wars look miniature and not even worth mentioning. He did a quick calculation and realized that at least 1,000,000,000 people would die if the missile were to strike the city. It would likely cause another global war. He had to stop them… Only two questions remained: why and who would do this…

WHY NUKES? WHY ME? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BEARER OF BAD NEWS!?!?! ...SORRY GOT CARRIED AWAY... THIS IS JUST CHAPTER 2 OF MEGA MAN X CHAOS AND THE WORLD IS ALREADY IN DANGER? NOT COO FOR EARTH... BUT THE WORST THING IS THAT X AND THE OTHERS HAVE NO IDEA THAT THERE IS DANGER... ANOTHER PROBLEM WHO IS THE 'WHITE ARMORED WARRIOR'? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

AWESOME PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY REVIEWED: (NOTE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE ON THIS LIST JUST PUT NOL AT TOP OF REVIEW) EPION, MEGA4LIFE, AND HIKARI PHOENIX THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 3

War Zone

The white armored warrior jumped up to the next floor. He smiled behind his faceplate. He was able to stop the launch and now he had to leave to base… He had set it on an emergency core meltdown. He had also deactivated the nuclear missiles before he had done so. This meant that the nukes would be destroyed and they would not activate as they were destroyed. He had stopped the launch. However, he had only three minutes before the base would self-destruct. He slashed through the wall. The bright sunlight nearly blinded him. He sprinted away from the doomed weapons base. He had just barely cleared the explosion radius when a tremendous shockwave of fire and rubble erupted. He shook his head. He had not wanted this to happen but, it was necessary. Now the Maverick Hunters, the police, and the news media would swarm around this region and that meant that any additional information that was hidden and survived the blast would be impossible to use…He shrugged. There were other ways to gain the information he needed…

X and Alia were on their way. They had taken a chartered flight to their destination. It was considered the finest Five Star Hotel in the world. The hotel was near the beach, it had a large standing security force, and it was luxurious. They had gotten a discount too because they had agreed that X would help out if an emergency arose while he stayed there. They knew that the chances of such an occurrence was near to impossible.

He ran to his hover-car. As soon as he shut the door he turned on his computer. Immediately he hacked into the Maverick Hunter archives. He looked into the Hunter's Radio code signatures. X was found in about five minutes. He accessed the radio link. He just hoped that X had not changed his communication link yet.

"X can you hear me? This is someone who you gave a second chance. I have to speak to you. If you are hearing this please respond."

"…Who are you? How did you get this radio signature?"

"I am the one who Sigma mutated… Your radio link data has not been deleted from the Hunter archives. Anyways, X we've got trouble I need your help. The world itself is in danger… Nuclear weapons are being produced in mass quantities and there are Mavericks which have targeted you X… They are on the hunt. Be careful… X I will meet you as soon as I can. Where can I meet you?"

"Well..."

"Who are you?" Zero demanded.

"A friend of yours and X's… We have major trouble. Zero I am going to meet X at coordinates 001-5273. I hope that you will be there too. I am going to contact Axl in a moment. Until then take care…"

"Axl I have a bad feeling about this…" Palette said in a nervous voice.

"Why?"

"You said yourself that that guy tried to kill X." Palette replied.

"But, I also said that it was not his fault."

"Did you actually see the guy?"

"Well no but that is what X told me."

"And X has never ever been wrong."

"Well… I have never seen him make a really bad move… Sure he has made mistakes but, he has always done what he thought was right and that is the highest praise anyone can give…"

"Master… Our primary nuclear missile base has been destroyed. By the disgrace which Sigma created…"

"He was a fool to create it. But, what irony…"

"Master?"

ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN X CHAOS! I THINK IT SPEAKS FOR ITSELF... SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, AND Hikari Phoenix THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	5. Chapter 4

SORRY! MY INTERNET WAS KNOCKED DOWN BECAUSE OF A STORM! ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO!

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 4

She had wanted the trip but, they both knew that they had to turn around. Some things just could not be ignored. This was one of them. With a heavy heart X had asked the pilot to turn around. He had then contacted the Hotel and announced that they had to cancel.

"It is alright sir. Your rooms will be waiting for you when you do get time to come here nonetheless."

"But, what if it is years before the problem is fixed?" X asked.

"The rooms will wait. They aren't going anywhere sir."

"…Alright I thank you."

"Until then sir." The transmission cut off.

"Alia I am so sorry…"

"It is alright X." She smiled at him.

Iris' eyes were troubled as they turned around. His job had again made it impossible to leave.  
"Iris you can go on alone if you want." Zero interrupted her thoughts.

"Nah… I want at least one person to be with me."

"I could ask Layer if she would join you." Zero offered.

"If anyone would ask it would be me Zero and besides that she is on extended family leave."

"True… But, Maybe Gate would go with you."

"Zero! Please!" Iris said shortly.

"I will say no more."

Gate was sitting at the computer when Axl and Palette entered the room laughing. He smiled to himself. Young love… They were flirting with each other and did not even realize it. They were friends they had told him. He naturally didn't believe them. But, he did not say anything.

"Professor can you tell us anything about human genetics?" Palette asked in a professional voice as soon as she saw Gate's back.

"Human Genetics… Hmmm…Human genetics are randomly selected from the parents' gene pool."

"Is it possible to have a 'perfect human'?"

"No. In the DNA accidents will occur. They are rare but will happen. This means that even if you somehow had the perfect DNA you would not be perfect."  
"Is it possible to fuse Reploid Technology and Human Genetics into one being?" Axl asked.

"No. We do not have the capabilities to keep the fused person alive. He would die. Unless…My research of thirty years ago! What brought this up?"

"Remember that one person Sigma made? He was the fusion of both races."

"He stole my research? Hmm… I see…I was curious if it was possible and nothing more. However, twenty-five years ago it was stolen from the databanks… We had suspected Maverick activity."

Axl sighed-things never seemed to settle down.

X had fallen asleep. His dreams began as soon as he fell into slumber.

"You need to stop that mad man! He is tearing the city hall to pieces!"

He nodded before running off. Then he saw a being that held an explosive in one hand…

"X? Are you alright?" Alia shook him awake.

"Just another dream…"  
"Again? That has been happening every time you sleep now. X would you let me run an analysis on you?"

"At this rate he will awaken and he will hunt after our master with such fervor…"

"Who will tell Master the bad news about the nuclear weapons base?"

"You will."

"Me?!?!? But he hates bad news!"

"Exactly."

(NO NEW REVIEWERS...) THANKS TO HIKARI PHOENIX, EPION, AND MEGA4LIFE!


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 5

"X I will begin the analysis as soon as you fall to sleep, okay?"

He nodded. He laid down on the R&ASB. The glass closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

(Dream)

"---there is another riot at the gismia mines. We need you to clean em' out."

He nodded. "It is my job Mr. President."

"Hey-------- You can't do it all." He heard from behind him.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. Let me guess another emergency is in the works."

"How'd ya guess?" The voice replied dryly.

"Look I need to go work now."

"I came to let you know that an 'old friend' is leading the riot."

"I've got a lot of 'old friends'." He replied sarcastically.

"Energy emission 095122569 The system is overloading! X's is in serious trouble! He might not make it Dr. Light!"

"Mega Man X is strong. His spirit is greater than you realize. Use energy trans 332."

"With X's energy emission at such a high rate it might overload the entire city doing that!"

"The city will not overload. But, X's memories may become fractured and confuse him… Let us place a barrier over X's former memories."

"Yes sir."

"Why did you give him such high combat abilities?"

"So if he needs to he can fight to his beliefs. I gave him the power to fight, to talk and most importantly the ability to choose his ------ ------"

"You fools! My nuclear missiles are precious and you don't even guard the bases properly! No matter, I have far more in resources than you realize. My second in command is taking care of the important things."

"Master… I thought that I was you second in command…" The maverick objected quietly.

"I need a second in command that is intelligent and creative and you don't fulfill either requirement."

"Master… Will we meet your second in command?"

He smirked behind his white face plate. This had turned out to be a very interesting meeting. He saw the main leader at long last… He wasn't all that impressive. But, He had a feeling that the 'second in command' would not be as easy to defeat in actual combat….

MEGA MAN X CHAOS CHAPTER 5-MEMORIES HAVE BEEN STIRRED... WILL THIS TURN OUT ALRIGHT OR WILL IT END IN DISASTER? SECOND IN COMMAND? MORE NUKES? REVIEW PLEASE... (ON KNEES AND BEGGING)

GARDIAN X


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 6

The Opening Act

ATTENTION: If you are reading this then I have one of two things to say to you. If you are a friend of my son than congratulations on getting this far into X's data. If you are an enemy of X than there is nothing I will not do to aid him.

Dr. Light

Alia's eyes widened when she read the item from the famed robotics researcher of the past. X was Dr. Light's son? She never knew.

Likely very few actually knew that. X probably did-which meant that he had never seen any reason to mention his creator to her. She

looked at X's system report on her sub-screen. His mind was surging and she could tell that he was dreaming again. She overrode the

message from Dr. Light and began to access X's data. She wanted to help X. Her third screen started to project X's dreams to her. She

continued to open channels to X's primary memory circuits. It was difficult to do but, she was the best after all… She expected X to

regain his memories faster if she did this. As usual X was unusual. Reploids rarely dreamed. She had only heard of one case similar to

X's. It was about a Reploid that had had its memory modified by Sigma and he had his memories buried similar to X's but without the

level of sophistication that the protection program which was in place here. She sighed why was X still unknown to many? Even himself…

Layer laughed with her brother. It had been too long.  
"My word Layer! You never change! Mission, Mission, Mission!" He laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"This is GNN reporting live at the Maverick Hunter Regulation Board. An important announcement is being issued and we will be able to learn what is going on as soon as… Sir! This is GNN could you please tell our viewers what important movement you have made?"

The Grand General nodded and said

"The MHRB has declared that X, Zero, And Axl are now enemies of the Law. They have illegally created an organization called

'Blitzkrieg' which does what Red Alert did. They are a bunch of vigilantes! They take on missions and attack numerous locations.

However, they have been slightly quiet lately and that makes me even more nervous. The leader of Blitzkrieg is none other than X himself.

We suspect that his influence was the reason that the young teen Axl joined in the first place. Zero joined almost immediately as we would

have guessed. The former navigators are also criminals aiding this illegal band of vigilantes. They are Alia, Layer, and Palette. We also

have reason to believe that Blitzkrieg is larger than these six. As of today there is a one trillion dollar bounty on each of the individuals in

Blitzkrieg. The Group has also been moved from a neutral status to Maverick status. The Maverick Hunters will have the power and duty

to arrest any member of Blitzkrieg. If they resist the Maverick Hunters have orders to terminate the Mavericks."

"Haha! This is perfect! Now the Maverick Hunters will aid us unknowingly! This is absolutely perfect. If they show themselves the Bounty Hunters will be swarming all over them! The Civilians will not aid a Maverick Organization either! I love influencing the foolish 'Grand' General! Hahaha!"

Douglas shook his head. He walked to Signas' office. He knocked.

"Come in."

He entered.

"Sir After the MHRB statement I cannot help but resign. I will not aid in the deaths of My friends!"

Signas sighed.

"I understand. I will document your resignation. It was good to have you with us."

"What about you sir?"

"I plan on resigning shortly myself."

Douglas saluted and left the room. He was going to be busy for a while….

"I understand Lifesavor. I don't blame you either."

"Farewell General."

"You too."

Lifesavor left the room. Signas shook his head. The Maverick Hunters had already been crippled and now they were losing literally hundreds of Humans and Reploids which had known any one member of Blitzkrieg. He understood why though. He faintly smiled he created a message and sent it to all of the people which had resigned. Hopefully Blitzkrieg's headquarters was big. Because he told them to meet him in a couple days and likely they would be joining Blitzkrieg soon…

"Sir may I enter?" Archmaidon asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"I miss Palette." She said quietly.

"I know you are good friends after all."

"I am resigning."

"Not just her though sir." Archmidas said as her entered the room.

"The Dynamic brother and sister combo leaving the Hunters too? Alright."

"That was easy…" Archmidas noted.

"Before you go take a copy of these." He handed them both a printed copy of the letter.

WELL I HAVE BEGUN TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THE LULL WHICH HAPPENED. X CHAOS NEEDS REVIEWS PEOPLE! 3 REVIEWS AGAINST 300 PLUS HITS? COME ON PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I DONT WANT TO GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG EITHER! BUT IF I HAVE TO I WILL... REVIEW PLEEEASE!!!ALSO I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS WANT BATTLE- DONT WORRY IT IS COMING! BUT THE OPENING IS LIKE A STORM... QUIET BEFORE THE TWISTER!


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 7

Unraveling the Puzzle

She sighed. X was still hard to figure out. She could not analyze him anymore either. The meeting that he said he needed to attend prohibited her from diving deeper into the dreams…

"You are finally here… Zero and Axl have already come…"

"Sorry about the wait."

"It is fine. Now onto business… First off did you know that Blitzkrieg is now a criminal organization?"

"No when did they declare us criminal?"

"Just a few hours ago. Also everyone in Blitzkrieg is 'Maverick' now. They have put a very flattering bounty on you guys though…"

"How much?" Axl asked curiously.

"One trillion Zenny per person."

"Wow…"

"Could we continue?" Zero demanded.

"Yes of course. I have encountered Nukes recently and anyone familiar with history will know what that means…"

"What?" Axl demanded.

"Nuclear war. The last time a nuke war happened was before the turn of the 22nd century. A maniacal scientist named Dr. Wily was an expert in Robotics but, although he was insane he was smart… He built three nukes and launched them at one: The United States of America, from Brittan, two: England from Japan, and three: France from Israel. This meant that each of these nuclear capable nations thought they were under attack from another nuclear nation. The U.S., England, and France launched retaliatory missiles at the suspected nations. In return the also launched a retaliatory strike… Fifty Nukes were launched… 20 was the estimated number to cause a nuclear winter… Robots were mankind's salvation. However, most of the robots were destroyed from the massive amounts of radiation. Mankind lost approximately thirty years of technological advancement… What irony… 3 missiles was all that it took to ignite a global nuclear war…"

"That is horrible…" X closed his eyes.  
How many died from that insanity? Was that the reason that Dr. Light built X? To make sure something like that would never happen again? Why wasn't anyone there to stop the senseless deaths? Why would one man do such a thing?

"----Anyways, like I said Zero we need to finish all the remaining nuclear missile silos."

"Right. X you didn't even hear him did you?" Zero demanded

"Finish off all the remaining missiles…" X replied.

"Maybe you did after all…"

"Also, we need to stop the vendetta that the MHRB has against Blitzkrieg too." The white armored warrior noted.

"I can agree with that but, how the blazes we supposed to do that?" Axl demanded.

"I'm not sure yet… Give me some time and then I will get back to you…X here is the coordinates to a nuclear silo." The white armored warrior gave X a data disk.

The human/reploid turned away from them and jumped over the wall.

"Wait! What is your name?" Axl shouted after him.

"It doesn't matter right now." Came the echoing reply.

X saw Axl roll his eyes.

"Is he really friend or foe?" Zero wondered out loud.

"Doesn't matter right now we have work to do." X reminded him.

I HOPE THAT THIS EXPLAINS QUITE A BIT...

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS: MEGA4LIFE,HIKARI PHOENIX, AND EPION

UNTILL NEXT TIME!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 8

"Launch in five minutes. All personnel report to launch positions. Intended target: Washington D.C." A voice announced over the intercom.

X's eyes widened. They were going to launch a nuke at the United States capital? It was the second largest city in the world! Only New York was larger… D.C. had over three million people residing in just one district! He had to stop them…

Zero jumped over a maverick and slashed behind him. "Launch in five minutes…"

Axl was forced into a corridor swarming with Mavericks. It reminded him of the last time something like that had happened… He grinned. Maybe the Mavericks were as stupid as Sigma's He aimed at the ceiling and fired a barrage at the tiles above a Maverick. The tiles fell on the Maverick and Axl jumped on top of the tiles. He then jumped to the next floor. Sure he was going back up but... he needed a better way to get in… "Launch in five minutes…"

X charged his buster and fired at the oncoming hoard of Mavericks. The blast obliterated ten Mavericks at once. He still hadn't lost his touch… The Mavericks began to fire laser shots at him. There was no space between the attacks… He frowned before he activated 'time stop'. He fired at the wall and used the space he created as a way to protect himself from the eminent attack. He deactivated 'Time Stop' and the laser attack flew past him. He swung his left arm out and fired at the Mavericks.

"X if I am reading this correctly there is a central energy system. If you destroy that all the base's functions will be deactivated! It isn't too far from you either. It is just one floor below you."

"Thanks, Alia. I owe you yet again."

"Anything for you X."

X smiled she really was the best. A shot flew by him and that reminded him that he still had more than a few enemies to take out. He rolled out into the hall and fired his X-buster's charged attack. The explosion from the front line of Mavericks caused a chain reaction. Moments later, the hallway was cleared of enemies. He began to sprint to the stairs leading to the floor below….

"Master there is a disturbance at the nuclear missile base 3205."

"Have Nighthawk engage the problem."

"Nighthawk himself sir?"

"Yes. Do not underestimate the opposition… It consists of that 'hybrid' and Blitzkrieg…"

X fired his X-buster at the energy core.

"X you will need to use your saber…" Alia told him.

"Thanks!" X drew his saber and slashed at the core as quickly as he could. He counted the number of attacks as he went… 10…50…100…1000…10000…

"One minute to launch…"

"Thirty seconds to launch…"

"Ten seconds…"

10000… the core sparked and then exploded.

"Five,…ou….."

"Not bad X!"

"Who are you?" X demanded.

"I am Nighthawk. A commanding officer in the MHRB. You have disrupted a training session for the MHRB's Elite combat forces."

"Didn't sound like any 'training session' I have ever heard."

"Well... we do things a little different than the Maverick Hunters do. We force or units to undergo many stressful situations and attempt to stop the problem."

"Too bad for you Nighthawk but, Blitzkrieg has reason to believe that this is in fact a nuclear weapons base."

"What proof do you have?" Nighthawk demanded.

"Zero?" X put his voice over the audio speaker system.

"This is Zero."

"Are you at the target?"

"Yes I am X."

"Any nukes?"

"At least fifty are here X."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I will disable these nukes and head on to the next target point. Over and out."

"You were saying Nighthawk?"

"It means little X. You are considered a Maverick and you are hated by all of the citizens on the Planet! You have lost already."

"Too bad for you that I don't know the meaning of 'lose'." X replied in a taunting voice.

Maybe he could make Nighthawk do something foolish…

"You will regret those words X. You will die here and now!"

The Maverick charged towards X…

WHAT IS X DOING!?!? HE IS ENGAGING A MHRB COMMANDING OFFICER? (MAVERICK HUNTER REGULATION BOARD) WHY DO THEY EVEN HAVE TROOPS ANYHOW? WEIRD... THIS IS GARDIAN X WITH ANOTHER ADDITION TO MEGA MAN X CHAOS.

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, AND RandyPandy. THANKS GUYS EACH REVIEW ENCOURAGES ME MORE THAN YOU REALIZE! (IN FACT I SUBMITTED THE LAST CHAPTER AT 9:00+ PM AND THEN GOT TWO REVIEWS IN NO TIME AND I ALMOST WROTE THIS AT 10:00 P.M. BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS EXCELLENCE NOT GARBAGE!) 


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 9

War Zone

Nighthawk thrust his fist into the air.

"Darkness shall be thy end!"

A blade appeared in Nighthawk's outstretched hand. His purple wings flickered and turned black. His left arm shimmered and a shield as dark as night appeared on his arm. Nighthawk's red eyes vanished and the entire room went black.

"Blackness strong enough to slay shall be thy end X!" Nighthawk shouted as he vanished.

X closed his eyes. He sensed something descending towards him. He somersaulted forward and Nighthawk's blade struck the ground where X had just been standing. X fired a shot behind him.

"Not bad X… But, this is just the beginning!" The voice came from everywhere.

A blade slashed X across the back. X pitched forward just in time to run into Nighthawk's shoulder. X shook his head. He focused and a black aura surrounded him. The energy flickered and in its place the Shadow armor appeared. X grabbed his saber and scanned the area. Nighthawk was a few feet from him and dashing towards him. Nighthawk's blade held in front of him. X waited for the last possible moment and he jumped over the attack. He swung his saber at the back of Nighthawk.  
"Better than anticipated…No matter. Darkness shall crush you!"

Black energy balls flew towards X. He grimaced. He began to dodge and deflect the attacks towards Nighthawk. Suddenly, X was slammed against a wall. He felt the blade of Nighthawk near the back of his neck. He focused intently and launched the Shadow armor's most powerful attack. The Dual Blades circled X. Nighthawk was immobilized during the vicious attack. The Blades struck Nighthawk numerous times. Nighthawk fell to the ground and as he began to stand a blade cut him in half. Zero had made it to the third objective point. X let go of the wall and dropped to the floor. He panted for a moment before he looked at Zero.

"Thanks Zero."

"Whatever…"

"Zero I think you need a vacation."

"So do you."

An automated voice came from Nighthawk.

"Mavericks will never obtain this key facility. Self-destruct in two minutes."

Zero smirked.  
"I think that we need to add on a few minutes to that time."

"Quite." X agreed.

Zero pulled a small device off of his belt and pressed a button.

"Self-destruct in twenty minutes."

"That is better." X noted.

Axl sighed as he was forced outside of the base. Why did he have to encounter the Million strong squadron? This was so unfair.  
"Axl? This is X. Return to base."

"Yes sir!" Axl replied and warped back to base.

"X it is good to see you. Are you hurt?" Alia asked.

"I got hit a few times but, I am alright."

"X I hacked into the system and found another nuclear missile base…" Zero reported.

Another one? How many nukes could one person have? X wondered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am grateful that you came to hear me out. I believe that we can join Blitzkrieg. Naturally that is the Commander's final decision but, I can contact them and we will then find out. So who will join Blitzkrieg?" Signas asked.

All the hands there went up.

NO NEW REVIEWS... SNIFF...

REVIEWERS IN ARCHIVES...Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, AND RandyPandy

GARDIAN X


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 10

'Paradise Lost'

"This is GNN reporting live at the MHRB headquarters. Josel is our reporter on the scene. Josel?"

"Thank you. This is Josel. I am currently standing outside of the MHRB's main offices. The Grand General is expected to make an important statement as soon as he leaves the building. Sir!"

"Ahhh… Josel right? The Maverick organization 'Blitzkrieg' has gained nuclear capabilities and we just destroyed an important Maverick instillation that had numerous nuclear warheads. Also, while the intended target was not damaged we lost the experimental commander 'Nighthawk' he was an honorable soldier… However, a nuclear missile was launched… It hit one of our key facilities… Not one of the people there survived. It is likely that their bodies were incinerated instantly…"

"What!" He shouted. They had gone too far. Now they accused X of making Nukes? His friend… He stood and donned his white armor. He then warped outside of his makeshift base.

X frowned. They had gone to extraordinary limits to try to make everyone hate him. Blitzkrieg was considered Maverick? He had not done anything wrong… Nor had his friends….

"Look I know that we are all upset about this but… there is still far too many nuclear silos to worry about." X tried to calm Zero.

"After everything we have done and they just hate us more!" Zero fumed.

"I thought you didn't really care." Axl noted.

"I only care because I want to be able to walk out in the sun and not be attacked…"

"Well… Axl I want you to go to GNN. Be quiet and just sneak in. There try to get an interview and get the truth out. If you can't get an interview we will use different tactics… But, if you can use the Video recording that I made before I fought Nighthawk. Alia contact Layer. We will need as many computer experts to gather data. I hate calling her during her vacation… Palette start research on stealth technologies, and Gate what are you up to?" X spoke briskly

"Working on advanced combat and defensive weaponry."

"Keep at it then. Zero and I will attack the next nuclear silo."

"He has become a leader…" Axl smiled.

"I am just doing the best I can Axl. If it means I can serve best leading then so be it."

"It must have been Alia's influence." Palette smirked.

Alia looked slightly flustered.

Axl laughed.

"Be nice…" X chided.

"Yes sir." Axl saluted.

"Just go." X ordered as he walked out of the room.

NOT THE LONGEST CHAPTER BUT A VITAL ONE...

REVIWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, AND Super Sayain Dogbert THANK YOU!

SINCERLY, GARDIAN X


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 11

Restoration

"That nuclear missile base was a breeze…" Zero said to X as they entered Blitzkrieg HQ.

"The MHRB never did plan as well as they should have." X shrugged.

"Still each time we destroy a missile silo they pin it on us saying that it was an important instillation. We can't keep doing this…"

"True but we are on damage control right now. We will be able to counter them after the initial danger is past."

"Wonder if Axl completed his mission."

"I hope so." X replied.

"He is still working on it." A woman's spoke from the computer room.

"Layer? You are back already?" Zero asked in a surprised voice.

"Just got back just a minute ago." She replied as she walked out to greet them.

"Zero? How are you?" Iris asked concernedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you. I only try to do my job sir." Josel said to her boss.

"You do an excellent job."

"Thank you….Sir may I ask a question?"

"What is that?"

"If I could talk to a member of Blitzkrieg would you air it?"

"What kind of talk is this? They are Mavericks! Besides that the public hates them anyways! We would lose our ratings for doing that! There is no way that I would allow such a broadcast! I'm not stupid. Josel don't ask such a question again."

"Yes sir."

Axl sighed. This was going to be hard to do but maybe he could talk to this 'Josel'.

Josel stood up as her boss dismissed her. She left the room and Axl quickly but quietly went to the vent outside of the office. He peered though the metal and as soon as Josel walked out he began to knock on the grating. Josel stopped and looked around. Axl hit the grating again. She looked towards Axl and he opened the ventilation system grate. He rolled out of the ventilation.

"Before you say 'intruder' I want to talk to you. I will leave because I am a 'criminal maverick' but please meet me in the parking lot."

She had a visible internal struggle before she nodded.

Axl smiled, said thanks and rolled back into the ventilation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gate frowned. He was working on a weapon's program that could hit a nuclear missile out of the air, deactivate the missile and drop it into the sea. However, the system's simulator was projecting that it was far too inaccurate and had a .003 chance of hitting and deactivating the nuke. Also the program could not deactivate the missile unless he had three times the amount of energy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X allowed Alia to continue her analysis of his systems.

"He has such amazing power Dr. Light…"

"Yes. However, that is not why I created him. He is a son to me…"

"A son Dr?"

"I care about him as a human cares for his or her own child."

"I see. So when will you wake him up?"

"Soon. In fact maybe tomorrow…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Memory reboot active. 10 percent regained."

Alia's computer announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up X." Dr. Light said to his son.

X awoke he felt odd. He had more power than he thought possible.

"Dr. Light…"

"We have a problem. A really big problem. A powerful red… being is rampaging… you are the only one who can stop it…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X looked at his X-buster it announced that he had taken too much damage-he would have to be repaired. He went to Dr. Light.

"X… I had wanted you to be able to live here but…"

"Dr?"

"Your repairs will take a long time and I identified an unusual virus… It will take at least thirty years before we can be sure that it has not altered you…"

"I understand…"

"X I will place you in a capsule and the repairs and analysis will be done within the protective pod."

"Alright…"

Dr. Light wiped a tear from his eye.  
"I will miss you X."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you want to talk about Ax-" she was interrupted by him.

"Shh! Don't say my name here please. I am in hostile territory right now." He urgently whispered.

Josel nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I will give you this… And you wanted an interview?" Axl asked her as he handed her a disk. She put it in her pocket.

"Yes I did. But, the boss said…"

"I know what he said. However, what we have to say may surprise you and everyone else."

"This in itself is a surprise." She muttered.

Axl grinned at her.

"I know."

"Fine… where would you want the interview to take place?"

"We have a small building which we can use. Read this paper, memorize the location and date and hand the paper back. My group can't be discovered…" He handed her the paper.

"Go figure." She smiled back at him.

The paper mentioned that the interview would happen tomorrow at noon. It wouldn't take too long to get there. The location was just a few blocks from her home. She could get there in five minutes.

"How did you find out that my day-" She began to ask.

"Not here wait till then." He said urgently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layer and Palette were working on the data that Zero had downloaded. The data was heavily encoded. It was difficult to decode but, not impossible.

Zero and Iris stood outside of the base. The view was spectacular. He was glad that Gate had created a satellite jammer. Gate had thought ahead and made the jammer cover the entire region. If a satellite did scan the area it would see clouds or a slightly changed area. In the altered picture the area where their home was still in its original form.

"Zero?"

"What is it Iris?"

"Would you be willing to tell me what you are running from?"

"Running?"

"You won't let anyone near you. Not even me. I love you but, you push me away… It is like before but, instead of duty interfering you instead block anything dealing with the past…"

Zero closed his eyes and thought. Did he really do that? Of course he did. He couldn't deny it.

"I was once a Maverick Iris… Why I am not still a Maverick is beyond me…I have shed too much innocent blood…."

She looked shocked. Whether it was his honesty or the answer itself it was beyond him. He had been honest. He only hoped she wouldn't leave him now…

"Zero I understand now… But, you aren't a maverick. You are even greater than they say too because you had the strength to fight the evil which was within you. Some resist the Maverick virus but, you unlike them defeated it when it was at its greatest strength. I won't ever leave you Zero."

"What if it was because of Sigma's fist?" Zero asked.

"If he hit the crystal helm core then it is SLIGHTLY possible. He would have needed to be hungering for power and wanting your strength… But, that is not the only thing-you would have wanted to be free too and had been fighting the virus for a while…Which then the virus would have transferred to the easier to control host."

"How do you know that?" Zero asked curiously.

"My brother had studied the Virus and if there was a way to free someone from it. That idea came about when he stuck them in a simulator which simulated two different reploids. One with the virus and one without and the simulator simulated emotions too. It took nearly ten years for him to find the truth."

WHAT NO ACTION? SAD... OH WELL WE HAVE PROBLEMS ANYWAYS AND WE NEED BACKUP DATA TO GET OUT OF THE WAY...

REVIEWERS:Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy AND Super Sayain Dogbert.

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 12

Resistance

He slashed through the regulation armies' flanks. They were weak but, there were a lot of them. Since when did the MHRB employ an army as large- if not larger than Repliforce was at its peak? His face plate covered his frown. The sheer numbers might just overrun him.

Josel waited at the location. She expected Axl to arrive at any moment. She was not disappointed. However, she did not expect to see the other three figures. They were covered in cloaks. However, just by the way that two of them walked she suspected that they were warriors. If it was whom she suspected it would be either an honor or a quick death.

"Miss. I can take that interview now. But, I suspect that my friend here can tell you better than I can." Axl said as he moved over so the slightly taller person could move towards her. The figure took off his hood.

"This maybe a risk for you and us but, I think the truth is more important."

The speaker was none other than the legendary (or infamous) Class UH Hunter Mega Man X.

Her eyes widened. The leader of the Maverick Group 'Blitzkrieg' himself had come here. But, if he was here and not attacking her then maybe the group was not Maverick after all…

"Let us proceed." X said as he pulled two chairs over.

She sat in one of the offered chairs.

"Would it be too much to turn on the lights?" Josel asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. There is more than enough risk here as it is." Another voice said as he removed his cloak.

It took her a moment to realize that the speaker was the 'red destroyer' Zero. Yet neither of them had attacked her…

"Sir…uh… Commander X?' She tried to find the correct title for him.

"Just X. I don't waste time with titles."

"Understood. X I have a connection with ANN and I can air the interview from there. I have a camera here…."

"Alright. However, you could lose your job." X warned her.

"I don't mind. This story is far too good to pass up. If this is as good as I think it will be I will only be unemployed for as long as it takes me to find out that I was fired and then till' I pick up my phone."

"I see. Why are you going to air this on ANN instead of GNN?" Axl asked curiously.

"GNN said I can't air such a program but, American News Network will likely air this. They are more conservative and will listen to your words."

"Alright then." X said.

(A few minutes later)

"This is Josel reporting live for a special message aired only on ANN. Today is a day that is unlike all others. Today, ANN will interview the leader of Blitzkrieg himself-Mega Man X former leader of the 17th unit and former commander of the Maverick Hunters and now the leader of the small but, the powerful group Blitzkrieg. X what is your title?"

"I prefer not to have titles. It is a waste of time to worry about titles."

"Alright then X. May I ask: does Blitzkrieg have nuclear capabilities?"

"A better question would be this: Could such a small organization spend time, Zenny, and equipment on such a large endeavor? No Blitzkrieg spends it resources wisely but, to answer your question: no Blitzkrieg does not have nuclear capabilities."

"What is wisely?"

X began to wonder if this interview was ever going to end. He had spoken about Blitzkrieg's plans and ideals. It just kept on going…

"Thank you X. May I speak to your friend there?" Josel asked. This was helping her career more than anything else she could do.

"He is not fond of discussion but, if he wants to I will not stop him."

"I will let you take a break X." Zero said as he walked forward.

As soon as X walked a distance away his mind began to flash across unknown data.

"The rebellions are taking their toll on him…" Dr. Light sighed.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know young one but, I will do everything to save him."

"It was all my fault Dr. Light. I never should have followed him. I thought that I might have been able to help but instead I made it so that he got hurt…"

"He is strong. I don't think he will hate you."

He slipped into the MHRB main base. The white armored warrior had finally destroyed all of his enemies. His weapons were almost completely drained. He cut a hole in the ceiling and jumped to the next floor. He was not going to wait on that elevator. He quietly crept down the hall and turned left.

"What did they destroy him?" The Grand General asked.

"No sir. We think he has infiltrated the building."

"We can't let him get his hands on the nuclear missile data! He should be tired send out all elite combat units and also send out our good old friend…"

"Understood sir."

He shook his head. As much as he wanted that data he would be unable to get a hold of it since he would have to fight the Regulation army's very best and 'our good old friend'. He was certain that he would be powerful and he was in no condition to fight….

(Interview's end)

"Thank you X, Zero, and Axl for your time." Josel said before she turned the camera off.

"Was that live?" The other figure which had not yet spoken asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Then the world saw the truth." The cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alia." The cloaked woman replied.

"It is a pleasure." Josel said formally.

(Blitzkrieg HQ)

"Not bad X you made yet another good speech." Axl laughed.

"I hate public speaking." X muttered. His heart wasn't into it though. His mind was still seeing unknown data. He walked off to his room. He felt drained. It was odd. He was tired for no apparent reason. Why?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Blitzkrieg HQ a Few Minutes Later)

"Members of Blitzkrieg that are able to respond please go to the transporter room immediately." Layer announced.

"What is it?" Zero demanded when he reached the room.

"A nuclear missile silo has been detected." Layer replied.

"Another one?" Axl demanded.

"Yes. Another one." Layer replied.

Zero glanced around.

"Where is X?"  
"I don't know." Axl answered.

"I am unsure of his whereabouts." Layer responded.

"We can take care of this without X Zero." Axl said.

"True but, I would like to know where X is…"

Alia began to search for X when he did not come to the transporter room.

She had no trouble finding him. He was in his room. However, what caught her attention was that he was on his knees and his eyes were shut.

"X?" She called out to him.

He didn't respond,

She pulled him up by his arm and laid him on the RB unit. She then ran to her own room and got her computer.

X saw flickers of images. He was confused. The flames shot up all over the city. An odd ship floated overhead as he ran towards Zero. However, this was not the Zero he knew. Zero had a maniacal grin on his face and he swung his saber at X.

"You have been a worthy opponent. But, no more! Zero destroy him!" A voice resounded from the ship.

Suddenly, X awoke. Alia was standing beside him. Was this another part of that data Sigma had created to try to confuse X? Or was it something more?

SOMETIMES THE TIDES ARE HARD TO CHANGE... WHILE I COULD HAVE MADE A CHAPTER OUT OF THE WHITE ARMORED WARRIOR'S FIGHT I KNEW THAT THIS WAS IMPORTANT TOO. SORRY ABOUT THE 'NO ACTION' SYNDROME! WILL THINGS EVER GO IN THR RIGHT DIRECTION? BEFORE I GO ON A PANICKY TIRADE I THINK I WILL JUST RECONIZE THE REVIEWERS.

REVIEWERS:Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, AND HolyDragoon.

THANK YOU!


	14. Chapter 13

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 13

Oblivion

"Haha!!! You fool you fell into a trap!" A voice rang out.

Zero's eyes narrowed. That voice was familiar. Although he couldn't see the speaker he knew the voice.

"Vile you are almost as annoying as Sigma was. So who brought you back this time?"

"I didn't die. Although that elevator did a number to me… I still have a debt to pay Zero. I need to drop an elevator on you…"

"I think the hit from that elevator scrambled your brain."

"You must die Zero. My master demands that you either join us or die."

"I do not like either option so I think I will create option three."

"What is option three?" Vile asked amusedly.

"I destroy you, this place and your master. Unless, you want me to take you to prison."

"It looks like there is no common ground for us to stand upon. Zero you disappoint me."

"Pity. Now get over here so I can fight you and destroy you again."

"I am not stupid Zero. Remember when I said you fell into a trap?"

"Yes…"

"That room you are in is none other than a transport-jammed, thick walled acid chamber. It is an interesting room that will allow a person to enter but, the door will lock behind them. After the person is trapped a powerful acidic compound will start to seep into the room. After the acid has weakened you I will have my mechs go in and take what is left of you and drop an elevator on your remains…"

"That is petty…." Zero noted.

"But, I have wasted so much time talking to a Reploid which will die from the acid which will start pour- that has started to pour into your grave."

Zero looked at the floor and sure enough acid had begun to seep into the room. He ran over to the door and slashed at it. It did cut but, the cut was small and the door was thick. There was no way that he could cut a path out of the door in time. Zero thought quickly. The walls were thick, the door was thick, but was the ceiling? If it wasn't he could escape though that opening. He quickly jumped up to the ceiling and clung to it he used his free hand to use his saber to cut himself a path again.

Axl sat down at the terminal. He grabbed the disk that Palette had given him. Axl slipped it into the computer port. Then, he began to download the data. Thankfully Zero had kept the enemy busy as he gathered as much data on the enemy as the disk would hold. Palette had assured Axl that the disk would have more than enough space but he began to wonder when he read that the network had five hundred thousand terra-bites of data within itself.

"Palette we have a problem." Axl contacted her.

"What is it?"

"The computer has a lot more data than any server I have ever even heard of."

"That disk can hold forty terra-bites Axl."

"I will need more disks then."

"Wow…"

Reboot 40

Memory backup complete…

WARNING!

'X' may lose his current memories for up to three days if this process is finished. If he has a strong heart he will still care for those around him.

The memory reboot is a process which can be painful. It can be dangerous as well. For if X is unable to remember he may panic when surrounded by people and become confused. If the memory reboot is to take place then it is recommended to return X to the place he was found for the first time. There I will aid X in regaining himself. Also X may have a visible character change when he regains his memory. I have no idea what may happen. If at all possible someone X is close to should be there as the process is completed.

WARNING:

Reboot has reached point of no return. Stop process?

Alia sighed. She didn't know what to do. Until she remembered the nights he had spent just staring off into space. He had later told her that he had been wondering about his past. He needed to understand the past. He wanted to know what his past was. X had been shaken when Sigma had said that he was once a Maverick. His unknown past was a weakness. She sighed. She hoped that she would not lose him. She loved him…

Continue Reboot process. She slowly typed.

She would do anything for him…

Zero had rarely been as angry as he was now.

"Vile. You are going down…" He muttered furiously as he repaired his armor with the field kit. The acid had almost gotten him. Another five minutes and he would have lost functionality because of acidic corrosion.

Damage Report

Armor 90 damaged

Internal System 0 damaged

Optical Systems 50 damaged

EAS 85 damaged

Energy 100

He had practically no armor left.

"This is Zero. Navigators please respond."

"This is Layer. Iris is going nuts here do you mind if I put this on the speakers?"

"Go ahead…."

"Now what is it Zero?" Layer demanded.

"Can you get a layout of this blasted building?"

"Zero you are mad aren't you?" Layer asked.

"I got a nasty surprise and a really nasty bath."

"A bath?" Iris asked curiously.

"A bath of acid. It wasn't pleasant."

"Acid? Zero are you alright and don't you dare lie to me." Iris said ominously.

"I myself took no damage but my armor has lost almost all functionality." Zero admitted.

"Be careful Zero. Please?" Iris begged him.

"I will."

"I have located the layout Zero I will send it to you."

"Thanks. Over and out."

Axl was again fighting but, this time he wasn't sure if he would triumph. The enemy had to get close to use their flame throwers which was the only reason he had survived this long. The wall were lined with fuel tanks and he was sure that if he hit one of those tanks and a stupid Maverick set the leaking fuel on fire the entire building would blow. He had to be careful.

Zero sprinted through the halls. He ran to the only area where the nukes could be kept. When he arrived he didn't see any nukes at all.

"Haha! You fell for another trap Zero!" Vile taunted.

"No…" Zero muttered as he saw thousands of Mavericks swarm into the room.

"There isn't even one nuke in this entire building Zero. It was just misinformation!"

"No…" He repeated in a quiet voice.

"Naturally You can't escape by transporter either. Zero I will ask you again. Will you join us?"

"Never." He replied shortly.

"Then DIE!!!" Vile screamed and the Mavericks moved forward.

NOT A PRETTY SITE AT ALL... THIS IS ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN X CHAOS FROM GARDIAN X (I MISSPELLED IT INTENTIONLY...) COMBAT HAS BEGUN BUT NOT IN DETAIL AS OF YET. HOWEVER, ZERO IS IN A BAD SITUATION... WILL HE BE ABLE TO MAKE IT? THINGS LOOK IMPOSSIBLE AGAIN... (WHY DO THEY GET INTO THESE MESSES...?)

REVIEWERS:Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, AND HolyDragoon THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	15. Chapter 14

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 14

Execute

Zero jumped behind a barricade. It was most likely there so that the Mavericks could use it against him but, he was not going to let the odds be any more stacked against him. It was bad enough as it was. He used his Z-buster and tried to hold the swarm back at least a little bit. He knew that once they reached him it would be over in a matter of minutes. Seconds passed and they reached his position. He drew his saber. If he was to lose his life he would sell it at a high price. His saber flashed and five mavericks fell. Zero swung his blade behind him and another five fell. He grabbed the massive sword that one of the mavericks dropped. It was a yellow blade and looked as if it was made of stone. He struggled desperately but, he knew that it was merely a matter of time…  
A few minutes passed and Zero fell to one knee. He had destroyed over two hundred Mavericks. However, the enemy was still in front of him and he was down.

"Take the wounded Zero to the elevator and prepare to drop it on him!" Vile ordered.

He tried to resist but, he had no strength left. His system, analysis said that he should have died or run out of energy two minutes ago. He had failed. As the Mavericks moved in on him an explosion rocked the room and debris flew everywhere. The Mavericks turned and the sound of Mavericks being slashed apart filled the air. Zero heard the charge of a Buster and saw the remains of the Mavericks which were unlucky enough to be in the line of fire fly across the room.

"It's him!" A Maverick shouted in shock.

"Men kill him! Kill the abomination!" Vile shouted.

The Mavericks in front of Zero suddenly had lines appear on them and then they fell apart. In front of Zero was none other than 'the white armored warrior'.

"Looks like you could use a hand Zero." He said as he extended his left arm to him.

Zero looked at the offered hand and a Sub-Tank rested on the outstretched palm. He accepted the energy from the Tank and it restored him fully. He quickly stood.

"Although I am kind of disappointed Zero, after all you should have at least one of your own." He said as he slashed another Maverick in half.  
Zero was facing the opposite direction, his saber in his right hand and ready to take on anyone at all.

"I have no choice…" Axl muttered as he grabbed his grenade launcher.  
Hoping for the best he fired it into the crowd of Mavericks. The Mavericks were enveloped in yellow flames as the closet tank to the grenade erupted. Every Maverick began to explode. Fortunately for Axl the flames did not reach him.

"Wow…. I never want that to happen again…."

She waited for him at the transporter room. Alia wondered if she had done the right thing. She felt as though she was going to lose X forever. He was the first person she loved. Before him she had facts and figures, numbers and statistics…  
"Alia?" X asked and woke her from her thoughts.

"Are you ready X?"

He nodded and his eyes shone with determination. She smiled at him and they boarded the transporter. The last thing they saw at their home was merely the data flying by as it prepared to send them to the coordinates.

(Five Minutes Later)

"Well, we are here Alia." X stated simply.

She nodded and they walked into the ruins of the famed LRL (Light Robotics Laboratories).

"You have come X… and…Alia right?" The holographic image of Dr. Light appeared.

She nodded before she said. "Yes Dr. Light and I am here to help X in any way possible."

"X you lucky dog… She is one remarkable person." Dr. Light smiled at the couple.

"Anyways… Shall we push forward then?" Alia asked quickly.

"Yes. X I have everything prepared. All you have to do is lay down there."

X nodded and laid on the RSB. As soon as he was asleep Dr. Light spoke directly to Alia.

"You remind me of one of my creations. She was smart and kind like yourself."

"Dr. Light please…"

"And modest like her too… Anyways, sit over there at that computer terminal."

She nodded and began the analysis process.

(Dream)

"This is the third time…."

"I am so sorry please forgive me!"

(Dream)

"Wow Dr. Light you have outdone yourself this time!" A girl said.

"I just wish that there had been a better way…"

"After that ambush I am surprised that you could salvage anything… By the way he looks different now Dr."

"That is because he is different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your older brother did in fact, pass away…"

"My brother died?" She sounded horrified.

"Yes his physical body did perish.

"Then who is this?"

"My daughter meet X."

REBOOT 55 Percent

Current memories deactivated.

Temporarily has no memory recall functions save current two week period.

"Dr. Light?" Alia looked at him quizzically.

"He is at his weakest point right now. Take care of him Alia."

"Can't you help him too?"

"To an extent seeing as I am not in a physical form."

"Would Gate be able to help us?"

"No, X will have enough problems as it is."

"How long can he sleep Dr.?"

"Five hours, when he wakes he will have no memories. You will have to be strong until the process is complete."

Zero staggered in their home. He was truly exhausted. However, what he had not anticipated was that Iris was waiting for him at the door. When he looked into her eyes he knew that he was in worse trouble now than when he had to fight the thousands of Mavericks.

"Now I am in for it…" Zero muttered.

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, Holy Dragoon, AND Alia Light

THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter 15

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 15

Weakness of the Heart

"Haha! Those fools are serving me perfectly!"

"Well I don't really care."

"Mind your manners."

"Why should I 'Master'?"

"I hate that I had to make you my second in command…" He muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Just planning out loud."

"I have the missile silos ready. The nukes can be launched in under five minutes."

"Launch them all!"

"No can do."

"What?!?!?"

"I still have to do something before X dies and he will fall not because of nukes. But, because of my power!"

"You are far too arrogant… Besides, Zero will aid him."

"Zero? Bah! I am far more powerful than even you realize!"

"I made you arrogant piece of metal!"

"A miraculous thing happened. You usually create junk." He smirked.

Reboot 75

'X' Awakening

WARNING: NO CURRENT DATA  
UNIT UNSTABLE  
RISK OF ATTACK 85

"X… Please don't leave me alone…" Alia whispered as she looked down at him.

He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. Who was the girl looking at him?

"X are you alright?" The girl asked looking into his eyes.

He could tell that she was anxious. Her eyes suggested that she was about to cry.

"I'm X…?" He muttered quietly.

"Yes indeed. Do you remember me?" She asked.

He stared into her eyes and while he couldn't recall her she seemed familiar. He felt that he should remember her.

"You are familiar… But, I… I can't seem to recall why… I-…can't remember…" X admitted.

"X…" She started sadly before she was interrupted.

"X this is Alia. You and her have been close for a long time." By a hologram of an old man.

"And you are…?" X asked.

Alia turned around and her head was bent low.

"The name is Dr. Light. I am a scientist."

"Why can't I remember anything?" X demanded.

He felt confused. Why couldn't he remember anything?

He had 'talked' with Iris. However, it was more along the lines of Iris shouting at him and him agreeing to any proposal she set in front of him. He was still in hot water though. Iris hadn't been happy to see him as injured as he was. He noted that this had not been his day at all.

"Zero? Come in please." A voice spoke to him over his radio helmet.

"This is Zero."

"As you probably already know The Maverick Hunters have lost many Units and I, Signas-Former General of the Maverick Hunters would like to offer the services of myself and the others that have agreed to join Blitzkrieg if possible."

"It would be an honor to have you on board but…"

"What is it?" Signas asked.

"X is currently unable to deal with those type of administration duties."

"What do you mean?" Signas demanded.Epion

"I don't know everything myself. But, from what I understand X is undergoing a difficult time in his life and cannot remember anything right now…"

"He is undergoing the Memory Reboot process?" Signas asked shocked.

"Apparently."

"I will call again next week." Signas decided.

"Thank you."

"You again?" Axl asked abruptly.

He was tired of getting unwanted radio calls.

"Yes I know but, listen. I have finally gotten some 'breather' time. You demanded my name. Now I will reveal it..."

AUTHORS NOTE: AT LAST HE WILL REVEAL HIS NAME! WHO IS HE AND WHAT IS THAT NAME? AS FOR X... READ AND FIND OUT. POOR ALIA... SHE LOVES ONE WHO REMEMBERS NOT...

REVIEWERS: Mega4Life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, Holy Dragoon, AND Alia Light!!! THANK YOU ALL!


	17. Chapter 16

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 16

Omega

"Axl you once asked me what my name was. Before now I had no time. But now I can reveal all…"

"Okay so what is your name?"

"I don't have an official name. But, what I do have will work. I was designated 'Omega-1' by Sigma and his Maverick Scientists."

"Omega-1? Why would he name a person-"

"In his eyes Axl I was merely the means to an end. I was born, genetically altered, and engineered for one purpose… To destroy X, and Zero. Omega in Greek means 'The End'- that means that I was to be the end of an era. The era of X and Zero… The -1 is even more of a hideous creation… If you are not aware, X is a variable in Algebra. This is why X has unlimited potential, as for Zero- think about it. If you multiply any number by zero the number is zero. Now as to the -1… It counters X's power because X's power must be a positive number for him to live and by multiplying a positive by a negative…"

"You will always get a negative!" Axl realized.

"Bingo. Anyways, moving on then Sigma also needed -1 to act as a counter to Zero. If you add -1 to zero you get a -1… See Axl Sigma created me to be an 'Absolute Destroyer' and while he created me I resisted… I guess even science has its limits…"

"What do you mean?"

"They couldn't control the 'Absolute Destroyer' that was created by their hands…"

"It is a good thing." Axl noted.

"Yes it is."

"I am not as good as X is when it comes to reading emotions but I can tell that you are troubled."

"I am. But, an abomination is unable to rest or heal. This is my curse…I was created for murder, I am neither Human, nor Reploid, and I was unable to stop the evil tides…"

"Omega…" Axl spoke.

"Hmmm. Omega is simper than that full title. It will- No…. Axl we got problems… Even worse than before…"

Her head was bent low. She had known that he would forget but, she felt like she had lost him forever. Her eyes were closed tightly but, she felt her eyes begin to water nevertheless. A single tear made its way down her cheek and fell to the floor. She wiped her eyes. X needed her to be strong. She couldn't let him down. Alia quickly wiped the tear stain off of her face and forced herself to smile. He needed her now more than ever before.

"I see Dr. Light… But I still can't remember anything." X noted.

"I know X. Although it will be a week before you remember anything X Alia will be here to take care of you."

"Speaking of which; why would she do this for me?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dr. Light responded with a question of his own.

Alia turned and approached them.

"X. I am just here to help. As soon as your memory is restored you will understand why I am here."

"Alright but, if I am not being to bold may I say that you are really… um… good looking…" X blushed slightly.

"Thank you X… Now I know that this time will be difficult but, I also know that we can use this time as well."

"We can? To do what?" X asked.

"Well, one thing we need to do is show you around and get you accustomed to the area."

"Prepare to launch all nuclear weapons. We can't let X regain his mind!" He shouted at his second in command.

"Fine. Heh you sure look scared. What you think that X can beat me?" He smiled darkly as he pressed a button.

"Nuclear launch in one hour, Remaining Active Missile Silos: 3. Inactive MHRB Silos: Over 200" The computer announced.

(Five minutes Later)

Zero dashed to the door. He held a massive sword in one hand. When he neared the door he took his weapon and struck the door. The door flew inward; it was no match for the determined warrior. Zero wasted no time as he ran inside the building. Even though Layer had warned him that the base would have at least two hundred guards he did not hesitate to take on this solo mission.

"Apparently Layer was right…" Zero said as he was attacked by a large squadron of security Reploids.

Frowning at the large numbers Zero slammed his fist into the ground. Purple energy exploded outward from him. Even before the light faded Zero had begun to attack the Mavericks with his sword. The five foot blade was destroying four to five Mavericks with each swing.  
Minutes later the formerly busy corridor was laid barren and only Zero still stood. He had a score to settle with the leader of the silo. Zero looked down the hall and saw a computer. So he called up the blueprints of the area from the terminal. The base was arranged in a multi-floored, defense oriented, weapons silo. He noted almost immediately that the Nuclear Missiles were in the heart of the base.

"They won't stop me this time…" Zero said fiercely as he clenched his left fist.

Zero ran down the hall. The enemies he came up against were given no warning as he descended upon them. Zero was going to finish the mission no matter what…

Omega entered in his usual fashion and the unwary Mavericks were no match for him.

"You did well. Especially since you are just an abomination." A loud voice announced as he entered the Missile armory.

"Polar Oblivion… I didn't realize that you were still alive. If I would have known I would have remedied that." Omega growled.

"You defeat me? Impossible!" Oblivion said as he entered the room.  
The massive, white bear Maverick held two large quintuplet plasma cannons.

"Hmph. You still like those guns huh?" Omega noted.

"Ahh you are mistaken. These are far more effective and more powerful than before. As a matter of fact…" Oblivion fired a volley from his cannons at Omega. Omega grabbed his saber and slashed at the beams. The volley was deflected back at Oblivion. After the beams struck the Maverick Oblivion spoke again.

"Not bad. But, I am just warming up. These cannons are merely a test. Now prepare for your own demise!" Oblivion dropped the cannons and rushed towards Omega.

Omega jumped into the air and dodged the claws of the Maverick but, the Head of Oblivion smashed into him.

Omega rolled back to his feet. It had hurt a bit but if this was all the Maverick had then Sigma and his followers were even weaker than he had thought.

"Oblivion it is time to end this!" Omega faded into nothingness.

"Huh? Coward! Where are you?" Oblivion shouted.

Omega appeared in front of Oblivion, his back towards the Maverick. He was kneeling and he held his saber away from him. He smiled and stood.

"It's time for me to-" Oblivion began as slashes appeared on him. Moments later the Maverick exploded.

Omega shook his head as he walked to the command center. He was unchallenged as he deactivated the missiles and set the place on core meltdown.

"Meltdown in ten minutes." The computer announced.

Omega sprinted out of the base and as soon as he cleared the explosion radius he turned and the former silo erupted in flames.

"Zero! I set such a wonderful trap and you somehow survive it anyways!" Vile grated out as Zero entered the heart of the base.

"Vile you have a few options. One: surrender unconditionally, Two: I destroy you here and now."

"As you once put it I think I will select option Three." Vile taunted.

"Too bad but, your options have already been limited." Zero replied as he dropped the massive sword and drew his saber.

Zero dashed towards Vile and as he slashed at him Vile flew into the air. Using the momentum from the dash Zero jumped into the air and slashed at Vile once more. He hit the bottom of Vile's Boots and the flames which held him aloof flickered and died.

"Ahh…" Vile struggled to his feet after he had fallen.

"This is over now Vile. You have lost your flight capabilities. The game is now in the final parts."

"You wish." Vile retorted as he drew a saber and assumed a fighting position.

Zero dashed towards Vile as Vile did the same. They slashed at each other and their sabers struck the opposing blade. As they passed by Zero swung his saber behind him and was rewarded with a grunt of pain from Vile. He spun around and took up his advantage. He struck at Vile and the wounded enemy desperately tried to defend himself against the rapid and deadly barrage of attacks from Zero. Moments later Zero slashed at the weary Maverick's neck. The attack struck true and the defeated Vile began to explode. Zero had settled the score.

Minutes later Zero sprinted away from the Silo while he held the massive sword and the flat of the blade rested on his shoulder. As he ran the Building began to explode. He stopped and turned to watch. The rubble had been blown almost a mile away from the explosion. The flames flickered and they blended with the angry sunset.

"This is Zero. Mission accomplished. The target has been nullified." Zero reported in.

"Good to hear Zero. I have completed my part as well. Now, all that is left to do is to wait for Axl to report." The white armored warrior said over his own radio.

"This is Layer. Congrats Zero……By the way please come back and let Iris know in person that you are alright."

"Alright."

"This is Axl. I have completed my Mission as well. But…. I think that bounty the MRHB has posted has finally started to catch up with us…"

"Let me guess. A guy named Dynamo attacked you." Zero said.

"Yeah. I would assume that you have met him before." Axl's voice replied.

"That is correct now lets return to base."

"Affirmative!" Axl agreed.

"Enjoy your return home gentlemen." The white armored warrior said as way of farewell.

HEY THE 'NAME' WAS FINALLY REVEALED! ISN'T THAT SOMETHING? I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS MORE COMBAT GEARED CHAPTER. ARE THINGS DRAWING TO A CLOSE OR ARE THEY JUST HEATING UP...? IT IS STILL A BAD SITUATION SEEING AS THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO ALL OF THEIR ENEMIES ARE... THIS IS ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN X CHAOS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, HolyDragoon, AND Alia Light

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

P.S. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LISTED ON THE REVIEW SECTION JUST TYPE DNP AT THE END OF THE LETTER AND AFTER THE REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 17

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 17

Final Weapon

"Alia?"

"What is it X?"

"You mentioned that I had been in a relationship with a girl. Was it you? Because if it wasn't I must have been a complete idiot."

Alia had known that X might be more honest and forward with his thoughts after losing his memory but she hadn't expected him to be this honest. She had accidentally let it slip that he had been in a relationship when she was busy working on her computer. She had thought that he was in the other room resting.

"X I'm flattered…but, I think I need to stay out of this and you will find out as soon as your memories return."

"When will I be me again?" X asked

"It has been three days X I would expect that you may start dreaming of your past soon. If not, I know that you will have your memories back within five days."

"Time crawls when nothing happens." X muttered.

"I know X. I know."

"You heard me?" He asked her in a surprised voice.

"Yes X I did."   
She smiled to herself. She remembered the last time he had said those exact same words in that same tone. It had been only a year ago...

"Alia, Dr. Light is here again." X said.

"Alright, X enjoy your talk with him." Alia replied as she walked away.

She wasn't sure what they talked about. He needed to spend time with his creator to better understand himself.

"Scientists may think that Reploids are just machines but…" Alia began to feel that they were not just beings whom had nothing but simulations. Her love for X had urged her to believe that they were more than that…

"This is ridiculous! My awesome armies can't track down a single Reploid! You can't track X? You don't realize how much hangs in the balance! Idiots! X is perhaps; the only one who can stop our plans! If he regains himself he will have a drive to stop us that makes Zero's determination to complete a mission pale in comparison! He will hunt you without any reservation! But, what is even worse is that his power will exponentially increase! Find him NOW!" He shouted at the assembled commanders.

Reboot 90

Combat capabilities disabled.

WARNING!

X WILL BE UNDERGOING FLASHBACKS

AS THIS IS THE CASE X WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED AS SUCH X'S COMBAT CAPABILITIES HAVE BEEN DISABLED FOR THE SAFETY OF

ALL INDIVIDUALS IN THE AREA.

Alia closed her eyes and thought. What would happen if…? She shook the thought away they would be fine.

"Hey-------- how are you holding up?" a girl asked him.

"--- I am doing fine but if that madman isn't stopped then we have little hope for a peaceful future."

"True ------- but, if you take up ------ advice then it may lead you right into a trap! He has already used you once to steal vital information."

"I know but it is our only lead… Besides that I am worried about that creation he mentioned 'a killer robot'…"

"I think he is just lying to you."

"I am not so sure that he was totally lying. I have to find out…"

"Br-----"

He woke. He felt confused. He felt as if he had lived two lives. Who was he? Was he something more…? He wanted to know his purpose…  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"General…"

"We were destined to fight."

"No…."

He aimed at the head of the General…

"At last! I get to fight the 'most powerful in the world'!" The red armored warrior grinned insanely.

"I must stop you!" X shouted.

"You look a little different than what my master said you would look like…"

"Does that matter?" X demanded.

"Not really. I will bring your head to my master and we will dominate the world!"

"Doesn't your master have any better catch lines to teach his slaves?"

"Die!!!"

Zero walked to Iris's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Zero opened the door. He saw Iris sitting on the bed; she was facing towards the window.

"Iris. I had a feeling that you would be in here."

"What is it Zero?"

"I just got a feeling that you felt down."

"Zero…"

"So I came here to find you."

"…..Thank you…." Iris said as she stood and turned to face him.

Zero crossed the room and neared her. Iris flung herself onto Zero. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Zero… Please don't put yourself into such a situation again. I need you more than anything else."

"Iris I have to but, I will always return to you no matter what happens. You have given me something that no one else could."

"What is that?"

"Axl good work." Omega contacted him.

"Thanks. But, what now?"

"Quite simply we must learn what the enemy is up to now…"

"What do you think they will do next?"

"I am not quite sure but, I have hunches."

"What kind?"

"The enemy has shown his willingness to slay everyone. As such, They will likely do something that will destroy this planet…"


	19. Chapter 18

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 18

Awakening

He slowly opened his eyes. He had lost all memory. He slowly stood. When he did X felt a surge of data flood his mind. For a moment he felt like two different people. X began to remember who he was and what he had been long ago…

(Flash Back)

"Roll… We have no other leads to Wily. I have to go."

"But, can you trust Bass?"

"I have no choice Roll. But as to the trust issue- I trust him as far as I can throw him."

Rush looked at him pointedly.

"Let me rephrase that then. I don't trust him at all."

"Brother be careful- please?"

"Have I ever been anything else?"

"Frequently." A voice said from the door.

"Ha-ha….Very funny Proto Man." Mega Man replied dryly.

"I thought it was slightly amusing." Proto Man Smirked at his little brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mega Man was traveling through the gorge with Rush walking beside him. According to Bass, it would take him to the newest 'Wily fortress'. Mega Man swore to himself that he would end the plans of Wily once and for all.

"Mega Man! You are such a trusting fool! Bass led you into a trap!" Guts Man laughed.

Mega Man shook his head. If they had been planning an ambush it was ruined. He formed his buster.

"Guts Man you idiot!" Cut Man shouted at him.

"Sorry!"

"I can't believe that Dr. Wily trusted you with this…" Bass muttered.

"I will defend Dr. Wily with my life!" Swordsman declared as he stepped out from behind a rock.

Numerous Robots appeared and Mega Man knew that this was not going to be pretty…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proto Man I am worried about Mega Man…" Roll said to him.

"I will go take a look. He has been gone far too long." Proto Man stood and left the building.

"Mega Man!" Proto man shouted when he saw the battlefield. There were five robot masters down and Mega Man looked like he had been sent through a compactor. His formerly blue armor was now brown and silver from the dirt and the internal components now easily seen from any distance.

"Proto…" Mega Man whispered and sparks flew from his body.

Proto Man quickly picked him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mega Man!" Roll cried when she saw his shattered form.

"Bring him to my lab." Dr. Light said quickly as Mega Man lost all consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mega Man. I know that you can hear me now. So listen closely, you have taken too much damage to repair. I'm sorry… But, your story is not over yet. No, this is just the beginning to a new chapter. X you will be among us again." Dr. Light spoke to him through the haze and somehow he understood what Dr. Light was saying. His father was up to something again... He only wondered who 'X' was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X remembered at last. Apparently he had lived for almost two centuries now. He had been a protector of Earth before and he was one now. Why did Earth need him so much? Wily was gone and…Zero was not a Maverick but his best friend. What was keeping them from peace? I couldn't just be the MHRB. They looked like they were being used anyway… What had happened since he had been incapacitated? He had to find Alia. She had helped him more than he could ever repay…  
"Alia… Thank you yet again…"

As he ran he remembered his family. What had happened to his them anyway? True they couldn't function in today's world but he wondered nevertheless.

"Alia!" X called out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt that her heart was about to break. He hadn't remembered anything for so long… Nevertheless she turned and fought to keep control of herself.

"Alia… Thank you." X walked closer to her.

"For what X?" She hoped he finally remembered.

"For helping me remember and being strong enough to make it without me-I'm sorry I was away so long……. I still owe you that vacation too." He smiled wanly.

Alia's eyes moistened and she fiercely hugged X. She knew that she was crying but, Alia didn't care. He was back. No more having to hide herself from him. She knew that she needed him more than anyone else…

X's arms wrapped around her midsection as they stood there without moving.

Dr. Light smiled. X had finally awoken and his power should surge upward to fight those who would harm the ones he loved. X's power, compassion, and peacefulness combined with his past self- Mega Man's determination, memories and vows to defeat evil…. They were one once again. Now longer was he two people but a whole person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMBAT SYSTEMS

ONLINE

NEW DATA FOUND

'STRIKE ARMOR'

ADVANCED COMBAT ARMOR AND WEAPONRY

FULL FLIGHT ABILITIES INSTALLED,

STEALTH MODE INSTALLED,

PARTICLE BEAM CANNON BATTERIES INSTALLED,

MISSLE GENERATOR INSTALLED,

DUAL E-COMBAT BLADES INSTALLED,

TITANIUM X ALLOY REDUCTION ARMOR INSTALLED,

EMP SHOT INSTALLED,

GIGA ATTACK: STIKE BEAM INSTALLED

…..

STRIKE ARMOR FUNCTIONAL

MAY BE USED AT ANYTIME

UNKNOWN DATA AQUIRED

X COMBAT ABILITES SURGING

BASIC ATTACKS UP 240

SPEED 200 INCREASE

DEFENSE 220 INCREASE

Alia's eyes widened. X's capabilities had more than quadrupled. They thought he was strong before…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You failed! He has awoken! Send the MHRB into indiscriminate attack mode!"

"Why not use the-"

"It is not ready yet!"

"He-he you are in a bind again?"

"You are to wait until I can speak to you in private."

"Oooh. You need me to destroy X?"

"Shut up now!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got a message from Alia." Layer said.

"Oh? What did it say?" Iris asked curiously.

"Alia and X are coming back."

"Good." Zero said.

"Minimum emotion as always Zero." Layer laughed.

"Whatever."

Iris's mouth twitched before she said "Play nice Zero."

"Great... now I have to worry about two mischievous girls…"

Omega crept through the MHRB's sub-combat base. It was the second largest base that they owned… He needed information on the main base…

Note: Increasing a stat by 100 is double and 200 is double that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER I WAS STUPID AND I DIDN'T ACKNOWLEDGE THE REVIEWERS; SORRY GUYS! YOU ARE STILL THE BEST. (BY THE WAY ARCY IS THIS BETTER? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I SHOULD HAVE TRIED MORE SYMBOLS WHEN THE 'PLUS' SYMBOL WASN'T WORKING WELL... ANOTHER SYMBOL THAT ISN'T WORKING WELL IS THE PERCENT SYMBOL...)

CREDITS TO REVIEWERS: Arcy, Alia Light, Mega4life, Nethertribes, Epion, HolyDragoon, RandyPandy, Super Sayain Dogbert, AND Hikari Phoenix

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE HELPFUL. BE THEY POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE TO THE FANFICS.

IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT THE MEGA MAN BECOMES X PLAY MM ANNIVERSARY COLLECTION AND UNLOCK MM THE POWER BATTLE ( OR FIGHTERS CANT RECALL WHICH) 2 AND PLAY AS MEGA MAN... IF YOU CAN'T PLAY IT E-MAIL ME AT GARDIAN X AND I WILL EXPLAIN IN DETAIL.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	20. Chapter 19

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 19

World War IV

"What is the progress on it?"

"Lord Sigma it is a masterpiece! It is practically invincible! Omega-1, my master is more than a match for them. It has only one drawback…"

"What is that?"

"If someone can kill it then we will have to start all over from scratch…"

"Because of his human qualities?"

"Yes. Unlike a Reploid; if he is slain he cannot be 'brought back'."

"It doesn't matter. He is powerful enough to overcome the problems of X and Zero… After that it doesn't matter if it lives or not."

"I understand master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega rubbed his forehead. Again he saw the one who had mutated him. He wasn't human anymore… Where did he belong? Omega smiled to himself wryly. He had no where to call his own. Humans were not intended to live forever in a state like this…With death and pain… He had to face it until the end or until the darkness in the world finally drove him insane.

"What purpose do I have?" He asked of the uncaring sky.

It didn't answer. He hadn't really expected it to anyways… He was forged of flesh and steel, computer and cells and cursed to live a life where he could never belong…. Sigma did tell one truth though… He was nothing more than an abomination…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back X." Zero greeted him as he arrived.

"Thanks, Zero."

"Hey welcome back leader! ….Oh hi Alia."

"Axl…"

"I know that you hate being called leader day in and day out but it is just too much fun to resist!" Axl grinned at him.

"No it isn't that Axl. It is the fact that I am wondering if you will ever grow up." X retorted. However, he was smiling.

"We need to get out of the doorway X." Alia reminded him.

"Right." X agreed and they moved into the living room.

"X welcome back. Hmmm….. You have the look of one who has learned much."

"Perfect timing as always Gate." Alia smiled at him.

"What did he learn?" Gate asked intently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero… My masterpiece."

"Huh who are you?"

"After him… Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life! Now go; destroy him! That's an order!"

"Huh? Wait!...Arrgh!...Au ahhh!!!" Zero collapsed to his knees and held his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero suddenly awoke.

"The same dream… again…."

He sighed. He thought that he had erased his past. But, years later the dreams haunted him once more….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Signas I understand your situation but, what am I supposed to do?"

"X do you need more allies?"

"I see now. Very well you can tell your troops there that they have been accepted into the preliminaries of Blitzkrieg."

"What does that mean?"

"It is simple really. We need to know their capabilities. This means that while they have been accepted we still need to see what they can and cannot do so we don't put them into situations that are 'over their heads'."

"You sound like you did during the second Maverick war. You will do fine."

"Huh? You mean that HQ has recordings of the-?"

"Meetings? Yes and they recorded you word for word too."

"Great…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Josel reporting live at West Point. The MHRB has suddenly declared an all out indiscriminate assault against the organization Blitzkrieg. In other words they will attack anything that moves until Blitzkrieg is destroyed. Maverick Hunter and MHRB forces are being organized even as we speak. Due to the surprising announcement the HLA has announced that it will remobilize to counter the MHRB and Hunter forces. Bluntly put, World War Four is about to begin… Reports are flooding in of Reploids and Humans offering their assistance to either Blitzkrieg or the HLA. The MHRB has an estimated standing force of well over one trillion troops on each continent. This is comparable to the HLA's announced amassed five trillion human soldiers in just China Also, in a number of rebellions are erupting against the dual government system and the single nation ideology. The rebellions support multiple nations and propose countries from the distant past be brought back. The first nation to begin to be reborn is none other than the famed superpower from the past; The United States of America. Other nations soon followed. Other nations that are trying to be reborn are: Great Brittan, France, China, Russia, Israel, and a number of South American nations as well. Experts have already calculated the deaths of this upcoming war to be over nine trillion Humans and Reploids… This is approximately three fourths of the planets population… The first three world wars combined will pale in comparison to this one… Even World War Three; the Nuclear War will have nothing on a war of this level…. However, the trillions of troops that the MHRB has makes one wonder… How long had they been amassing troops? Is Blitzkrieg actually Maverick or a scapegoat that the MHRB used to justify their actions? What made the Grand General of the MHRB go ballistic? This is Josel reporting for ANN. May God watch over us…………………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later….

"This is Josel reporting live at West Point which has fallen into U.S. hands. I have been given the opportunity to speak to the rebel leader of the United States. Sir, why have you thrown your lot in as an insurrectionist against the global government?"

"I have read about the Nation that used to exist here and my very blood is American. The U.S. means a great deal to me. I have a vision of a nation that retains it former size, and glory. This may not be a birth of a nation but a revival of a nation nevertheless it is still an important task to us."

"The U.S. had an immense amount of debt almost all of its life. This is why they agreed to be absorbed into the dual government. How will the U.S. survive on its own?"

"The region that is U.S. territory has vas amounts of natural resources and we don't need fossil fuels like our ancestors. We will survive without too much difficulty."

"What about your allies?"

"I will concede that the UK has difficulties ahead as will France and Russia. South American nations should be able to get by until their economies are stronger. China's largest problem is its immense population density. This will make it harder for them…"

"The U.S. isn't small anymore either Commander."

"True and while New York City and Washington D.C. are the largest cities in the world they are only two cities. China has the third to tenth largest cities in its boarders…."

"But what advantages do you have against the HLA and the MHRB?"

"I'm sorry but that is military information which I cannot reveal."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Later…

"Omega thanks for turning up for the conference call."

"You are welcome X. Besides, we have a war to stop."

"Right. Zero, Axl, Omega, Signas, Alia, Palette, Layer…Everyone…. I have called for this meeting because of the War that has begun. Already twenty thousand casualties have been announced in two days of fighting… We must stop this insanity! I plan to lead a strike force to strike the MHRB's Grand General. If we can do this it should cripple the MHRB and Hunter forces. Then, we will hack into the MHRB data bases and find out what is going on… Meanwhile Signas, Gate and Iris will work to prepare the Former Hunters at our base. Signas you need to give the troops advanced combat and analysis training. Gate you will aid in the equipping of the troops and Iris will be another combat specialist to aid you both as well as giving analysis training to the very best of the Navigators…. Sorry about ordering your girlfriend around Zero." X faintly smiled.

"You are going to be answering to both of us after this X." Zero replied.

"Alright. I can assume that the strike force knows who they are."

"Yes. Now when will we execute the MHRB counter strike plan?" Omega asked.

"Tonight, as soon as we are armed and equipped. Omega, meet us at Checkpoint Alpha to begin. Will you need anything?" X asked.

"A new sub-tank, mine was destroyed during one of my missions."

AUTHORS NOTE: JUST WHEN THINGS WERE LOOKING BETTER... TALK ABOUT OUT OF THE FRYING PAN AND INTO THE FIRE... YES, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN USUAL. DID YOU LIKE THE EXTRA LENGTH? I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. (THINGS HAVE TO GET BETTER... WE ARE TALKING ABOUT X, ZERO, AXL AND OMEGA...)

REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayian Dogbert, HolyDragoon, Alia Light, Nethertribes, AND Arcy

THANK YOU ALL. YOU NINE ROCK. PLUS MEGA MAN X CHAOS HAS GOT OVER ONE THOUSAND HIT (IT HAS BEEN FOR ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO ANNOUNCE THAT)


	21. Chapter 20

Mega Man X Chaos

Chapter 20

Revolution

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER THAN ANY OTHER X CHAOS CHAPTER FOR A GOOD REASON...

"This is Josel reporting live from Washington D.C. Rebel forces have attacked the U.S. capital of Washington D.C. The attack began at 4:00 P.M. EST and has continued since then. The attack was initiated by an aerial strike and continued by a ground invasion. Following the initial assault the rebel forces have uncovered at an important Maverick Hunter Regulation Board installation. The instillation held fifty-five nuclear warheads which had their coordinates set upon London, Tokyo, Jerusalem, Paris, New York City, Chicago, Berlin, Bangladesh, Bagdad, Rome, Istanbul, Moscow, Beijing, Pretoria, and Saint Denis. If the apprehended site had launched its contents there would have been a nuclear firestorm that would have claimed millions if not billions of lives…. Reports have been flooding in of rebel forces attacking MHRB controlled areas………………..I am getting an announcement from American News Network Head Quarters that they need to switch to the U.K. reporter on scene."

"Thank you Josel. This is Kalton reporting live in the northern provinces of Brittan. British rebels have attacked a key Hunter installation. The attack is apparently for the armaments contained therein. Meanwhile- Excuse me but ANN needs to transfer to the Brazilian uprising."

"Thank you Kalton for the report. This is Miranda near the former capital of Brazil-" A large explosion rocked the camera.

"Apparently I am going to have to pull back for the safety of my self and my cameraman. As we pull back I can confidently say that the attack against the MHRB seems to be succeeding. Back to Josel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega placed the energy core into the hilt of his new blade.

"With the addition the energy core the blade should be complete…"

He flicked the switch and the broad blade hummed to life.

"At last. It is complete!" He had been working on a new weapon since the day he had been freed from Sigma….

"Just in time too." He smiled at the large blade before turning it off and putting on his armor.

"Now it is time. Time to go to checkpoint alpha…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X walked to the transport room with Alia.

"X promise me that you will be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"I know it but, promise me anyways."

"Your wish is my command. I promise that I will be as careful as possible."

"Then that is enough for me."

"Oooh! It's the lovebirds!" Axl said as he walked into the room.

"Axl……"

"You gonna give X a good luck hug?"

"Axl maybe you should go see Palette before you go." Gate smirked as he entered the room.

"Hey! I told you! We. Are. Friends. Nothing more!"

"Really? I seem to recall an occasion not long ago-"

"Gate!" Axl shouted at him.

X, Alia and Gate laughed at the teen and Zero entered at that moment with Iris beside him.

"What is so funny?" Zero asked with raised eyebrows.

"Axl is just getting a taste of his own medicine." Gate replied with shining eyes and a massive grin.

"Tormenting him about Palette?" Iris asked.

"Yep." Gate replied, his eyes still sparkling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X are you ready?" Omega asked him when X had arrived.

"Yes. Here is the sub-tank you requested." X handed him the item.

"Thanks. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." X agreed and the team moved forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five Minutes Later…

X stood garbed in the Strike armor. He had activated the stealth mode and the team moved on checkpoint beta. Beta was an important sensor and alert station to the MHRB headquarters. All it would require to stop it would be a well placed EMP shot from the Strike armor. He snuck up on the guards only to find that Omega had already slashed them both in half.

"That makes my job easier…" X smiled at Omega.

"You're the only one who can EMP anything." Omega shrugged.

X nodded and aimed the Electro Magnetic Weapon at the Control console and fired.

A powerful surge of electricity struck the terminal and the system was immediately destroyed.

"On to check point delta?" Axl asked.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Minutes Later….

"Sheesh…These guys are pathetic…" Zero sighed.

"I know but could you shut up?" Omega growled as he worked on the computer.

"Excuse me." Zero replied irritably.

"Sorry but I am trying to jam the entire MHRB right now. This is really hard." Omega said while his fingers flew over the keyboard.

A few minuets later Omega hit another key and pushed back from the computer.

"I have their communications jammed. Let us go and hope that they will not notice until it is too late…" Omega said as he stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten Minutes Later….

"Finally Checkpoint Omega…" X sighed.

"Now it is time to strike the Grand General." Omega agreed.

They entered the room and the Grand General turned towards them.

"Ahh……..The Members of Blitzkrieg… And the abomination…." He sighed.

"It is time to end your evil schemes!" X shouted at him.

"Can you get through my forces? I think not."

"Try to take on my guards. I hope you will enjoy taking on Dark Slasher, Defender, Dark Blade and Venom…."

"Venom?!? No way… Vile's Brother?" Zero asked shocked.

"Naturally."

The enemy dropped down from holes in the ceiling. Thus the battle began……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia sighed. X had reported that they had jammed the enemy but, Blitzkrieg was jammed as well. She couldn't help X at all… She thought back to when she had first met him……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"This way Miss Alia." The Hunter ordered.

"Yes sir." She obeyed.

She had been taught to see everything and her eyes missed no detail of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Doors lined both sides of the hall and she noticed one of them begin to open as they drew near it.

"Sir!" The hunter saluted and stood at attention.

She looked at the Reploid in front of her and realized that it was none other than the legendary Maverick Hunter X. He was taller than her but, he wasn't as large as she had imagined him to be. She had thought that he was a giant…..

X smiled at them faintly before he spoke to them for the first time.

"At ease. And who are you?" X's soft voice addressed her directly.

She felt awed. The legend who had defeated Sigma so many times was addressing her. She was a mere student!

"I-I'm Alia…" She managed to say finally.

"Relax. I am no one special." X smiled at her again and Alia felt that she drown in his eyes.

"Commander. Permission to speak?" The Hunter finally asked him.

"I had told you to go at ease… Permission granted."

"Thank you sir. I must take Miss Alia to her room now sir and then to the command center."

"Another innocent claimed by this spiral of insanity…" X whispered so quietly that Alia barely heard him.

"You may carry out your duties."

"Thank you sir."

X walked off in the opposite direction.

"Umm…" Alia tried to find the right words.

"What is it?" The hunter asked her as they moved forward.

"Is Commander X always like that?"

"He is humble and I think that while we are blessed to have him with us I think that his heart lies elsewhere…"

"Where?" She asked him.

"He probably has some idealistic world which he desires to create." The hunter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What kind of world?"

"A peaceful one." The hunter replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Present)

And still that world has not been achieved…… Alia thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X darted towards Venom. He had been behind almost as much death as Vile but, Venom was even more sinister… X's E-Combat blades hit nothing but empty air as Venom jumped away from him. He then launched himself into the air and pulled the cannon that hung from his back to his hands.

"Die X! Die!!!" Venom roared at him and the barrage began. Silver beams of energy rapidly descended towards X. X jumped onto the wall and dashed off of it in a vain attempt to dodge the attacks. A silver beam struck his right shoulder and passed through it. X clutched his shoulder and activated his stealth mode. He slowly moved behind Venom.

"Nice try X. You aren't good enough even after everything! How could my brother have lost to you?" Venom demanded as he dodged the shot from X's buster.

"Because you are too slow." X replied as he appeared in front of Venom.

X activated the giga attack of the Strike armor 'Strike Blade' descended upon Venom and it passed through him. When X dropped to the floor he looked up. Venom was twitching while he hovered.

"That wasn't bad X. Too bad you wouldn't serve my master. Because he could allow the one you love to continue living if you did."

"What are you blabbing on about?" X asked in an irritated voice.

"We know of her X. We know about your precious navigator." Venom replied as he looked down at X.

X's face portrayed no emotion as he responded.

"This is a pointless talk Venom. Time for you to give up."

"Is it? Or maybe this is the perfect time…" Venom said as he began to spark. Moments later he exploded.

X placed his hand on his wound and looked over to the others.

"We are done here X." Omega noted.

"All that is left is to take down Mr. Grand General." Axl agreed.

"Did they try messing with your minds?" X asked.

"That is what they do best. That Dark Slasher guy offered to bring Iris back to life." Zero snorted in contempt.

"I see… Let's move out." X said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four Minutes Later….

"You beat the guards?" The General asked in a surprised voice.

"All that is left is to take you out." Zero growled as he stepped forward.

However, Omega stopped him.

"This is my fight Zero. This is something I have to do." Omega's eyes burned fiercely.

"Care to explain?" Zero asked him.

"This is the one who supplied Sigma with the technology to mutate me. He is also the one to supply the test subjects, along with myself. This is something I have to do."

Zero looked at him for a moment before nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You shall pay for your sins!" Omega shouted at the General.

"You huh? Sigma did create a masterpiece! You will follow me before I am finished!"

Omega drew his new blade and ignited it.  
"Intelligent as well. You will make a perfect servant for me!" The Grand General laughed when he saw the unusual weapon.

Omega jumped towards the General and his blade descended. However, the General wasn't stupid and brought up his own weapon. The radiant blades collided with one another. Omega began to charge his Plasma Cannon as he swung his sword at his opponent again. He used he diagnostic scan to gain his weapon report.

Plasma Cannon at LV.2

6X Shot

Omega Shot Ready

WARNING!

Use Omega Shot in open areas only!

He slashed at the general and when the general used his blade to block Omega's Omega fired all six shots from the Plasma Cannon and a massive explosion erupted. When Omega-1's massive plasma barrage ended he saw the Grand General lying on the floor. The General's body was sparking.

"Ha-ha…I was right you would have been an excellent slave…."

"I will stand free at all times!"

"Tell that to Sigma…."

"He is dead idiot."

"Soon you will join him…. As will your friends…"

"Have you forgotten? You have lost. This World War IV will end with the destruction of you!"

"Don't you get it? This world war was merely a diversion… My master just wanted to distract you. It is too late to stop it…. You and your friends will die as will all on this miserable planet…."

"Your nuclear capabilities are gone." Omega replied dryly.

"Another diversion…." The General sparked again and exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five Minutes Later….

X hacked the data spaces of the Grand General and the Maverick Hunter Regulation Board. The data occasionally flashed with data. It couldn't be……………………

AUTHORS NOTE: MEGA MAN X CHAOS IS OVER AND THE MEGA MAN X LEGEND TRILOGY IS NEARING COMPLETION. ONE MORE TO GO! MEGA MAN X VENDETTA WILL COMPLETE THE STORY THAT WAS STARTED NOT TOO LONG AGO... REVIEWERS: Mega4life, Epion, Hikari Phoenix, RandyPandy, Super Sayian Dogbert, HolyDragoon, Alia Light, Nethertribes, AND Arcy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I HOPE YOU WILL READ MEGA MAN X VENDETTA.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGA MAN X OR ANYTHING DEALING WITH CAPCOM. THE ONLY THING I HAVE CONTROL OF IS THIS TRILOGY….

MEGA MAN X LEGEND PART 2: MEGA MAN X CHAOS IS OVER AND DONE….


End file.
